The One With The Craziest Couple Ever
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Marshall and Lily run into a woman that Marshall once went on a couple dates with. She's married to someone that used to know a group of friends that rocked New York City until just before Marshall and Lily got engaged. In a place as big as the city, there's more than one in every crowd.


**So on Twitter the other day, some of us were submitting our top three crossover ships. One of mine was a How I Met Your Mother/Friends crossover ship, based off of one identical – and quite defining – trait that both characters have.**

* * *

"It's nice to be able to just get out and walk around, isn't it?" Marshall asked, smiling even though he knew from her angle, Lily couldn't see it.

"Yeah," she said, her head leaning against him as they walked. He pushed her gently to the right so he had room to get around a magazine stand. "Hopefully Marvin cooperated and has been happing the whole time."

"Or hopefully we timed his one fussy day of the week correctly and Barney has to deal with it and not us," Marshall said.

"Evil," Lily said. "But I like it."

"Marshall?"

Both Marshall and Lily stopped walking at the same time and turned curiously; the voice wasn't instantly recognizable but felt familiar nonetheless. It took them both a moment to place the dark haired brunette, smiling broadly and appearing to feed off their hesitance and turn it into excitement.

Lily spoke first. "Oh! Chloe, right?"

"Right!" she said, the grin not waning. She stepped forward and gave Lily a bear hug; the older woman casting a mock frightening glance at her husband. When Chloe let Lily go, she jumped at Marshall with just as much enthusiasm, and he patted her back hesitantly.

"It's…it's been a while," Marshall said, for lack of any other comment springing to his lobes. "How have you been?"

"Great!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Just great." She held out her left hand for them to observe.

"You're married!" Lily said. "Marshall, look, she's married."

"Yeah, who'd have thunk?" Marshall said. Lily elbow jabbed him and he covered his words with a smile.

Chloe didn't seem to understand what he meant. "Come here, Emmett!" she said, waving at someone standing over at a magazine stand. The man looked up, turned a stroller at his feet around, and pushed it toward them.

"Emmett," Chloe said, "this is Marshall and Lily. This is my husband, Emmett Menuek."

"It's Eddie, actually," said the man, giving a little laugh. He appeared about a decade older than Chloe. "Emmett, Emmett's her pet name for me."

At this, Chloe bent at the waist, laughing. "You're so funny!" she said fondly, putting a hand on his elbow.

Eddie laughed right along with her. Marshall and Lily shared wide eyed looks. "_You're_ so funny!" he said back. Eddie looked back at Marshall and Lily. "Isn't she crazy?"

"Yes," Lily said.

"But in a different way than what I think you mean," Marshall finished.

"So, you guys got back together?" Chloe asked after her laughter had subsided.

"Yep," Marshall said. "Yep we did. Been married about six years now."

"Congratulations," Chloe said. "We've been married just over three. How about Swarley? He find anyone yet?"

"Yes, actually," Marshall said. "He's getting married in a month or two. To Robin, you met Robin."

"Did I?" she said, cocking her head. "I don't remember. Oh!" she said after a moment. "This is our daughter, Buddie." She tilted back the overhang on the stroller to show the face of the wiggling baby that had been slightly distracting to the Ericksons since Eddie had come over.

"Aww," Marshall and Lily said in unison, bending and putting their hands on their knees to see the baby. "Hi, Buddie," Lily crooned. "Hey there, baby Buddie," Marshall said at the same time. The little girl looked up at them with big eyes.

"So…Buddie," Marshall said. "Interesting name."

"Emmett chose it," Chloe said, her right hand on the stroller and her left crossing over her body to indicate her husband. "Named her after an old friend of his who died young."

"He was murdered, actually," Eddie said sadly, nodding and shoving his hands in his pocket. "My roommate did it."

"Oh my gosh," Lily said. "I'm so sorry."

"We thought it fitting to honor Buddy by naming our daughter after him," Chloe said. "But with an "ie" instead of a "y", you know, the girl's spelling."

"Of course," Marshall said.

"Do you have any children?" Chloe asked, straightening up.

"We do, actually," Lily said. "A son, Marvin. Named after Marshall's dad. He's just a little older than Buddie. Swarley's babysitting."

"Aw, that's great," Chloe said. "I'm so glad you two are happy!"

"Thanks," Lily said, feeling Marshall's arm slide around her shoulders. "You too, you two."

"Thanks," Eddie said, laughing again. Marshall and Lily wondered if he thought that a good mood meant continual laughter. "Chloe's my dream come true." He nudged her playfully with his elbow. "And my entire time with her, no one's ever killed my fish!"

Chloe and Eddie simultaneously doubled over, Eddie with his fake sounding, but apparently very real laughter, and Chloe into nearly uncontrollable giggles. In the stroller, Buddie kicked and squealed with laughter along with her parents.

Marshall and Lily said hasty goodbyes, mumbling something about catching a bus, and walked quickly in the direction of Barney's apartment. "If we do nothing else as parents," Lily said fiercely, "we prevent Marvin from dating their daughter."

**It's always amused me, thinking about if Crazy-Eyes Chloe and Crazy Eddie Menuek were to get together! And their kids would be absolutely bat crap crazy! Figured since both Friends and HIMYM take place in New York, this wasn't _too_ crazy a crossover. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember every author loves reviews!**


End file.
